Without a Word
by Havok's Girl
Summary: When Professor X sends Cyclops, Havok, and Jean off to LA to find mutants, Havok goes back to school. He meets a powerful mutant and falls in love with her. But everything could go horribly wrong or perfectly right. You just never know with mutants.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! It's been a long time since I've written a story or updated. But I was bored the past two days in Spanish class and came up with this. It's an X-Men and Victorious crossover if you haven't noticed already. But I'm gonna try and incorporate as many X-Men characters as I can. If you request a character then I will look them up (if I don't know them already) and try and fit them in. So um enjoy I guess...**

Chapter One

The school year in Hollywood Arts High School in Los Angeles, California had began a few months ago. Many students new and old began flooding the halls of the beloved school an early morning. A sliver car pulled up in front of the school and people began to stop and question who was inside. Normally people never pulled in front of the school unless it was for emergencies, but this was no emergency.

A man with dark brown hair piled on the top of his head, red sunglasses perched on his nose as they covered his eyes came out of the convertible. Many of the students murmured about the man curiously and observed him carefully. But the passenger door opened and a teenage boy with short spiky blonde hair and bright gray-blue eyes emerged also. The man next to the boy was more built and wore all black from the leather jacket on his shoulders to his combat boots on his feet. But the boy was a bit lanky, but yet also had muscles, but he wore a black leather jacket like the other man. But a plaid red shirt, ripped blue jeans, and combat boots were the contrasting to the other.

Some of the girls stared and drooled at the two with great sexual and love interest, yet other girls squealed and tried to get the two male's attention. The two walked past the crowd, oblivious to the female's reactions and continued their path inside the school. Parts of the crowd followed but others dispersed to other parts of the school. Two of the girls from part of the crowd were Tori and Trina Vega.

"Who were they?" Tori asked her older sister while putting her brown wavy hair into a ponytail as Trina took a swig from her water bottle.

Trina licked her lips and cleared her throat, "No idea, but they were hot!" She squealed and ran inside leaving Tori there. Sighing and shaking her head, Tori followed her sister.

The two males walked into the main office, which was covered in spatter paint and posters for numerous events and concerts currently approaching around the school. The older of the two walked to the front counter, where an old woman around the age of sixty-three was sitting, typing on a computer. Looking up at the man, the woman fixed her horn-rimmed spectacles and smiled softly.

"May I help you?" the woman asked the man nicely, studying him thoroughly.

"Um yes, hello my name is Scott Summers. I'm here bringing my younger brother, he's transferring from a school in New York," Scott said calmly and sighed. Scott already missed New York, he wanted to be back home at the mansion with all the other mutants. But Charles specifically told him that there were powerful mutants here in this school. But the good thing for Scott is that he didn't have to be in school again and that he could have his girlfriend Jean Grey here as well.

Scott's thoughts were interrupted by the woman asking him a question. "Ah yes, what is the student's name?

"Alexander Summers," answered Scott immediately and glanced at his Alex. Alex was currently looking around the office with curiosity.

The woman handed Scott some papers, "Here you go. This is his schedule he can go to his class, while you finish up some paperwork."

Scott nodded and handed Alex the papers, as his younger brother looked through his schedule. "Be careful and be nice. I'll see you later."

Alex walked out and looked at the class he had first, he was supposed to be going to Sikowitz's class. Alex thought to himself, what kind of a name is Sikowitz.

Cat Valentine and Jade West walked into the school and went to their lockets on the left side of the main foyer of Hollywood Arts. Cat played with the hem of her pink poka-dot sundress and giggled as her locket opened; Jade scowled at Cat, as she pulled a black binder out. Looking into the mirror on the inside door she fixed her raven and emerald hair.

"Jade why is there a blank locker?" Cat asked her gothic friend, pointing to the pale and bland locker next to Jade's black and scissor filled decor.

"I don't know, maybe a new-",as Jade closed her locker and turned around and there was a pack of girls surround someone or something. Jade thought to herself, are the seriously fawning over Beck...again!? Jade glared and stormed off, leaving cat alone.

Cat whimpered and ran over to the other side of the foyer, where Tori stood in front of her brightly lit open locker. "Tori why are those girls over there? Did something happen?"

"Well a new guy came to school and he's really cute," Tori glanced over at the crowd of girls, closing her locker.

"Wait-a new guy!? Hopefully he doesn't meet Jade or it will be bad. Just like when my brother first met Jade..." Cat went on a rant and Tori shook her head. She remember her first day at Hollywood Arts and meeting Jade. Tori hoped to God that nothing like that happens to the new guy.

As the bell rang the crowd disappeared, leaving Alex alone. He hated people surround him, he wanted them to all leave and fear him for the monster he was. Alex sighed and looked around seeing Tori and Cat walking away.

Alex jogged over to them, "Hey! Can you two show me where Sikowitz's class is?"

Both Cat and Tori looked at Alex and gave him warm smiles. Tori answered Alex, "Of course, c'mon we're heading there right now."  
"Yeah! Just follow us," Cat giggled.

Alex nodded and followed Cat and Tori, the two girls talked and giggled as Alex silently followed. Cat walked into the classroom full of props, posters, and chairs that were in the way of the small stage at the front of the room. A seat in the front row is where Cat decided to sit, Tori took a seat in the middle of the room. Right next to Beck Oliver, he smiled at Tori and ran his fingers through his dark hair. Alex glanced around the room and saw an empty chair. And it was next to Jade.

He walked over to the chair and sunk down into it, setting his backpack down on the ground. Jade watched Alex and asked, "Who're you?"

"Alex Summers, I'm new here," Alex put his hand out and Jade stared at his hand.  
Jade looked up into Alex's eyes, her blue eyes cold. She hoped Alex would become scared but he didn't back down. Jade pursed her lips then sighed and shook Alex's hand.

"Well I'm Jade West. And welcome to hell."

**How was that!? Was it any good?! Please tell me in a review because I'll probably be bored again in Spanish again and write more. So read again, tell your friends, and review! Thanks =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**lHello again. Sorry for the long...long wait, but I wait until I get at least one review to continue. But I'm bored and feel like updating this story, so be grateful. So continuing on with this story! **

**I'm obligated to say that I don't own neither X-Men nor Victorious. **

Chapter Two

Jade's words ran through Alex's head during his first few classes that day. It made him wonder why she said that to him in the first place. Did she hate or dislike him in any way? Besides what did he do to her in the first place? Alex, much to his dismay, had two more classes with Jade. Every time Alex happened to glance or look in her direction, she would always have a glare prepared for him. Of course Alex wasn't scared or frightened of Jade, obviously he has dealt with much worse than a simple school bully seeking attention.

At lunch many people stared at Alex, making him feel uncomfortable the entire time. They also made him feel like more of a freak, like he wasn't subjected to be in this meaningless high school with arrogant and ignorant humans already. All he did was stare down at the table and shut out the world around him. Alex sighed, he didn't want to be stuck here while his brother and Jean got to go have fun. A whole new world for Alex and he had to spend his day locked up in school. This is not fair, Alex thought to himself.

A dark-haired teen walked into the asphalt café, looking around he ran his fingers through his long locks. Many girls shifted their attention from Alex to him and melted as the school heart-throb Beck Oliver entered the premises. Seeing Alex sitting solitary at a far table, Beck grinned to himself. Beck approached the table and took a seat next to the blonde, setting his stuff beside him. Smiling, Beck said, "Hey man. You look like you could use a friend."

Alex shrugged and glanced at Beck, "Not much of a friendly person. Besides I don't think many people like me." He looked around and the others stopped staring at the two teens once he layed his eyes on them. Alex was grateful that Jade wasn't currently in the area, he didn't feel like leaving quite yet.

"Ah, well then I'll be your friend. I'm Beck if you didn't know already."

Alex nodded, "Yeah I've heard about you, well some girls were talking about you."

"Don't listen to them, most of what they say is gossip," Beck took a bite from his pizza. "But anyways enough of me, where are you from?"

"New York...I went to school there for a while. But my brother and his girlfriend decided to move here and now here I am."

"So wha-"

Beck couldn't finish his question, his attention focused onto Tori, Cat, and Jade. The three girls joined the two at the table with some delight, most of it was from Tori and Cat. Tori sat next to Beck and unzipped her pink sweatshirt as Cat took the seat next to her. Jade sighed and took the only open seat which happened to be next to Alex. He looked down as Jade glared at him,"Do we have to sit here?"

"You don't have to sit here," Beck snapped at Jade. "If you want go find some new friends and sit with them. You seem completely miserable with us and you don't even like any of us. Go and leave us alone you little freaky bitch."

Jade pokerfaced and clenched her fists, "You know what, fine I'll go." She stood up and stomped away. Alex lifted his head and looked to see which direction Jade went, but it seemed as if she had disappeared.

"Finally she's gone," Tori looked at Alex, "was she giving you a hard time?"

"No. And maybe you should be a little nicer to Jade."

Tori was taken aback, normally people didn't stand up for Jade. Only Jade stood up for Jade, and now Alex. "Why are you standing up for her? "  
Cat spoke up,"Jade's a mean person and she's really bossy. And she doesn't like you Alex."

Alex's expression harden,"Look I don't care if she's mean or bossy. Jade is a person and maybe you're misunderstanding her. So stop snapping at her." He shook his head and got up from the table. Beck, Tori, and Cat were completely flabbergasted by what Alex had said to them. Alex walked back into the school, why had Jade run off so quickly? Alex looked in every hallway, running to a janitor's closet at the end of one of the corridors, he opened it. He heard something in the black void of the closet, something pulled him in. Alex turned on the light and closed the door. Apparently nothing was inside.

"Who's there?" Alex whispered and bit his lip. Was he possibly going mad? Something in the confined space hushed him.

"Shut up!" the same voice said quietly. Alex recognized that voice from somewhere, but he frowned. He simply couldn't think of who it belonged to. It seemed too quiet and soft to be Jade's, so Alex eliminated that option immediately.

Alex sighed and sat on the floor, hugging his knees to his chest. He whispered, "Please, whoever you are come out. I promise not to hurt you."

The same voice whispered back softly, "If I do, you'll think I'm a freak. Everyone else seems to think I'm a freak already..."

"I know a guy covered in blue fur from head to toe. You can't be freakier than that," Alex chuckled and grinned. He may pick on Hank McCoy -or Beast-, but he actually missed him dearly. Alex also missed Logan, Storm, Rogue, and everyone else back home.

"Fine...meet me on the roof of the school at midnight, and I'll show you who I am," the voice told Alex, but after the statement was said the bell rang loudly. It echoed throughout the whole school as Alex got up and opened the door. The halls were flooded and pack with students. But Alex's mind was only focused on meeting the voice.

**Hooray! Chapter two is finished! And if I don't get at least two reviews, I won't update. And seriously I'm not kidding. Tell your friends about the story and don't forget to review or you will not get chapter three. And trust me I can wait for a while. **


End file.
